Meme Fics
by theicemenace
Summary: As the name suggests, this series will be short fics based on memes found online, and could be any genre, character, situation, era, and emotion, and not always Marvel. I don't own most of them, and where the owner/creator is known, it will be notated on the meme. For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the chapter image. Enjoy!
1. You Fight Like a

**A/N:** Spoiler alert for various genres, characters, situations, eras, and emotions, and not always Marvel.

For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the story pic for reference. Where possible, the owner/creator will be notated either on the pic or in the author's notes. Most were found on the internet and don't have the creator's info.

As always, many thanks go out to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the Beta and Winter-Soldier-88 for the brainstorming.

This chapter is dedicated to Winter-Soldier-88. Happy birthday, my friend!

Namaste,

Sunny

**Avengers**

**Meme Shorts**

**You Fight Like a…**

The gym doors slid open at Tony's approach. Clint was in the midst of a routine on the gymnastic rings, making it look effortless, legs perfectly straight, toes pointed, his arms straight out to the side at shoulder height. He held the pose for several seconds, moving effortlessly into a handstand. From there, Clint transitioned into hanging by his hands, swinging backward and forward. The man who never missed dismounted into a double flip with a one-and-a-half twist. He landed surefooted on the mat, sticking the landing in what even the Russian judges would say was a ten.

Clint took off the ring grips and returned them to his gym bag. Tony tossed him a towel and held out a bottle of water with a nod of genuine appreciation for the man's incredible abilities. Their workout sessions always started out the same. Clint said very little unless he was taunting Tony into pushing the envelope. Today would be different.

With his hands wrapped, Tony went to the punching bags. It annoyed him that Clint didn't feel the need for wraps, and never seemed to bruise his knuckles.

Clint braced the sand-filled bag from the other side while Tony pounded it until the sweat poured down his face, stinging his eyes. He called a halt to wipe off and get a drink, capped the empty bottle and tossed it the recycling bin.

Knowing how hard Clint could hit, Tony took a firm stance, shoulder braced against the opposite side, one foot back for leverage. The archer pounded the bag, causing him to scoot back a little with each impact, not once losing focus. In his head, Tony heard Clint's voice once more offering unsolicited advice.

_You know your target. Let's work on how you get there_. Tony had to admit, in this instance at least and only to himself, Clint's encouraging words had helped.

_Time to get a little of my own back_.

"C'mon, Barton. Let's rumble. You fight like a little _girl_," he sneered with just the right about of sarcasm and challenge.

Clint stopped in mid-swing, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

Delighted to have gotten a rise out of his opponent at last, he continued with his taunt. "O-oh. Touched a nerve, have we? I said you _fight_ like a little _girl_!"

Taking a step back, Clint flexed his hands without looking away. "Say that again, Stark."

His voice lost all expression, as had his eyes. He wasn't smiling, and Tony knew from experience that an unsmiling Clint wasn't a good thing. Still, there had to be a way to make him lose his temper enough to lash out in anger. Then, maybe he could get in at least one good shot during the sparring before being laid out on the mat. "I take it back, Legolas. You _don't_ fight like a girl." Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "You fight like little girl whose dog ran away!"

Clint took a couple steps back and to the side, eyes on Tony's face, unblinking, his expression unreadable.

_Ah, __now__ he's pissed. Let's swoop in for the kill_. _One more ought to do it_. "You're a _wimp_, a _pansy_, a _wuss_!" Tony put emphasis on each adjective and moved into Clint's personal space, which he privately called the kill zone, walking around him while continuing to mock the archer. "Legolas, you are a _gutless_, chicken-_hearted_, yellow-_bellied_ _scaredy-cat_ who's afraid to hit someone older than him!"

Frustrated, and more than a little pissed off himself that Clint continued to stare without comment, Tony entered full rant mode. "You know what, Barton? **** you, _that's_ what!" Now for the _coup de grâce_, the one that would bring it on. "You haven't a shred of chutzpah in your entire body!" He poked a finger in Clint's face. "And you fight like a little _bitch_!"

Again, Clint squinted at him, furrows making lines between his eyes, his voice rising. "What did you s…" Then Clint did something Tony hadn't expected. He grinned sheepishly as both hands went to his ears. "Shit! Wait a sec. Forgot to turn my hearing aids on." He touched behind both ears and smiled wryly. "That's got it. Now, what the hell were you trying to…"

Throwing his hands in the air, Tony stalked from the gym, and didn't even have the satisfaction of slamming the door, further irritating him.

~~O~~

Clint watched Tony storm out, darting through the doors before they were fully open, to be replaced by Natasha, staring in the direction the billionaire had gone. She came fully into the room, poking a thumb over her shoulder. "What up with Stark?"

Shrugging, Clint went to the sink to rinse his hands then to the cabinet where he took out a katana, spinning it like a baton until it was just a blur. Natasha did the same, the two of them moving to the middle of the mat. "Dunno. He's always got a stick up his ass about something."

They saluted each other and immediately fell into the fighting stance, a lopsided smirk turning up one side of her mouth, made even more impertinent by the lift of one eyebrow. "Too much talk, not enough action, Hawkeye. Bring it on, _mu'dak_."

**End**


	2. Falling Down

**A/N:** Spoiler alert for various genres, characters, situations, eras, and emotions, and not always Marvel.

For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the story pic for reference. Where possible, the owner/creator will be notated either on the pic or in the author's notes. Most were found on the internet and didn't have the creator's info.

In this one, someone theorized that, at first, Bucky would've been as clumsy in his new super-soldier body the way Steve was with his back in the day.

As always, many thanks go out to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the Beta and Winter-Soldier-88 for the brainstorming.

This is another chapter dedicated to Winter-Soldier-88. Happy birthday, my friend!

Namaste,

Sunny

**Avengers**

**Meme Shorts**

**Falling Down**

**2014**

**Hospital Supply Room**

Frustrated that Natasha was still keeping secrets from him after all they'd been through together and his inability to find Bucky, Steve grabbed her shoulders, bouncing her against the wall. "I'm not gonna ask you again!"

As usual, Natasha was unfazed by his show of emotion and moved right into dropping a bombshell. "I know who killed Fury." Confused by the seemingly change of subject, Steve's forehead crinkled slightly. Privately, she called that expression the 'eyebrows of disappointment'. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier…"

**Late 1946**

**Secret HYDRA Base**

**Somewhere in Russia**

Bucky jerked awake shackled to a chair surrounded by men and women in white coats. Dreams of being an unwilling subject in HYDRA's super-soldier experiments, surgeries, injections, and torture flashed through his mind. But then, he caught sight of his metal arm and remembered it wasn't a dream. It was all too real.

After more of the same, time after time, he was forced into something called a cryochamber while doctors inserted tubes into his body in places he couldn't tell even Steve about. Then the numbing cold, dark oblivion.

Until the next time.

The arm and leg restraints snapped open. This time, he'd go along with his captors, waiting and watching for a chance to escape.

Pressing his hands to the arms of the chair, he pushed to his feet, and was immediately surrounded by a dozen or more armed men in black uniforms. Careful not to make any sudden moves, Bucky took a few steps, feeling the strength returning to his body, the adrenaline surging, making his muscles shake. The plates in the metal forearm shifted, bringing a surge of he guessed it was more adrenaline though it fell more like electrical power.

The leader of the men stepped forward, gesturing with the barrel of his rifle, and speaking in Russian, "That way. It is time for your training."

Bucky crossed his arms and stood firm, only using a few Russian words. Like most people, he'd learned the dirty words first. "_Ti durak_, if you think I'm gonna cooperate, pal. When my friends get here, they'll drop you like a bad habit, _durak neschastnyi_."

The leader lifted his chin, a nasty smile coming over his scruffy features. "You're friends think you are _dead_, Asset. Soon, we will remove every bit of resistance from your mind and you will do our biding without question, and you will be known as the Winter Soldier."

For the moment, Bucky decided to go along. "Doubt it. But you're welcome to try." Under his breath, he muttered, "Fathead."

The man grinned nastily, thinking he'd won. "I do not know this word fathead, but no matter." He gestured and the guards closed in around him. "Double-time!"

Bucky broke into a jog, or tried to. Instead, he tripped and fell with a muffled thump. "_Chyort voz'mi!_"

**2014**

**Hospital Supply Room**

"…He's credited with over two _dozen_ assassinations in the last fifty years." The look in Steve's eyes told Natasha he still had doubts.

"So he's a ghost story."

**Early 1948**

**Secret HYDRA Base**

**Somewhere in Russia**

Groaning, Bucky climbed to his feet. Now that he was more awake, his body felt different than all the times before. Unwieldy and clumsy. He looked at his right arm and down at his legs, seeing more muscle definition. _What the __hell__ did they do to me now?_

He was pushed from behind, forcing him to stumble forward. "All right, all _right_. I'm _going_. Don't gotta be such an eager beaver."

No one responded. The leader pointed at the door to the training rooms and the barrels of several weapons poked him in the back. He resisted punching their lights out, but only just.

As they reached the door, it was opened from the other side. Bucky turned left and tripped again, falling against the window that looked into another lab. It shattered and he fell into the lab amid loud clattering and tinkling glass, saying out loud, "What the ****?"

**2014**

**Hospital Supply Room**

_Time to bring it home_, Natasha thought. "Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." She lifted her shirt to show the scar. "Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now," Steve deadpanned.

**Fall 1950**

**Secret HYDRA Base**

**Somewhere in Russia**

Bucky was jerked to his feet and dragged into the hall once more. He pulled free of the guards' and started walking again, stopping at the door to the training room. Another guard, this one behind bulletproof glass, hit a series of switches and the door swung open.

Inside the outer cell, he sighed, resigned to not getting away again.

In the training area, he looked around, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. The shaky feeling was fading, but now his feet and hands felt too big for the rest of him.

The leader didn't have to issue orders. Bucky knew what to do. Several men wearing t-shirts and sweatpants enter through another door. They spread out, flexing their muscles, and staring him down.

Bucky started forward and tripped, knocking over a cabinet filled with equipment, the contents scattering all over him and the floor. Snickering from the others pissed him off. "_Govno! Shob tebe deti v sup srali!_"

The leader poked him with his rifle barrel, shouting, "On your feet, Asset!"

These Russian jerks were way past getting on Bucky's nerves. "_Otva 'li, mu'dak!_"

**2014**

**Hospital Supply Room**

With a hint of a smile, Natasha dropped her shirt to cover the scar. "Going after him is a dead end. I know. I've tried." She held up the flash drive. "Like you said, he's a ghost story."

Steve took the drive, his expression determined now that he had something to shoot for. "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

**1952**

**Secret HYDRA Base**

**Somewhere in Russia**

Sprawled on the floor, Bucky turned over onto his stomach, but his body felt too… he wasn't sure how to describe it. He got his hands under his shoulders and pushed, but couldn't quite make it to his feet. "Will _somebody_ help me up?"

**End**

_Chyort voz'mi!_ = Dammit! Oh shit!

_Ti durak_ = You're a moron

_Durak neschastnyi_ = You unlucky idiot

_Govno! Shob tebe deti v sup srali!_ = _Shit! I wish that your children will crap in your soup!_

_Otva 'li, mu'dak! = **** off, asshole!_


	3. Why Do I Even Bother

**A/N:** Spoiler alert for various genres, characters, situations, eras, and emotions, and not always Marvel.

For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the story pic for reference. Where possible, the owner/creator will be notated either on the pic or in the author's notes. Most were found on the internet and didn't have the creator's info.

As always, many thanks go out to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the Beta and Winter-Soldier-88 for the brainstorming.

Namaste,

Sunny

**Avengers**

**Meme Shorts**

**Infinity War**

**Why Do I Even Bother?**

From the corner of his eye, Bucky watched the guy in the red cape-Steve called him Thor-swing the giant axe, taking out a bunch of the aliens. He guessed that they were mindless creatures with only one purpose in life: to kill whoever their leaders ordered them to kill. Having spent decades doing the same thing, Bucky understood them better than he understood this new world he'd been dropped into after his defection from HYDRA.

To his left, Steve used his shield to take out a bunch of the creatures. On the other side, Thor did the same, while zapping them with blue-white lightning.

There was an abrupt pause in the onslaught, and they all took a moment to catch their breaths. Bucky wanted to talk to Steve, to find out what happened after he'd gone into cryofreeze and while he'd been helping out on one of the farms, but didn't get a chance.

Steve panted hard, and turned to Thor pointing at his head. "New haircut?"

Thor grinned and touched his jaw. "Noticed you copied my beard."

A growl of derision came from behind them, and they turned to see Bucky glaring, saying in a sarcastic sing-song tone, "Your hair's nice, Bucky. Are those highlights, Bucky? I noticed you got it deep conditioned, Bucky."

The men stared back, Steve giving him _that_ look. The one that said he was nuts. Bucky blasted a dozen more creatures, using that to punctuate to his comments.

"_Why_ do I even bother?" Bucky muttering under his breath as stalked off with the talking raccoon at his side, leaving Steve and Thor with their mouths hanging open.

The raccoon shrugged and hefted his weapon saying, "Y'know, I didn't think he was your type."

Bucky grunted. "He's not _anyone's_ 'type'. He's my best friend. Or he was."

"If you're like, lookin' for a new best pal, what about _me_?"

~~O~~

Bucky and Rocket moved out of hearing range to engage more aliens. Thor gestured to a tall tree-like being who'd impaled several aliens by extending a branch through their bodies, exclaiming, "I am Groot!"

Thor motioned to him. "By the way, this is a friend of mine. Tree."

Groot snarled, "I am Groooooot!"

Taking that as an introduction, Steve motioned to himself, "And I am Steve Rogers."

From behind him, Bucky called out, "Cut the chatter, Rogers!"

Thor and Steve shared an eye roll as they engaged the enemy once more.

**End**


	4. Sweet Revenge Grows Harsh

**A/N:** Spoiler alerts for various genres, characters, situations, eras, and emotions, and not always Marvel.

For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the story pic for reference. Where possible, the owner/creator will be notated either on the pic or in the author's notes. Most were found on the internet and didn't have the creator's info.

As always, many thanks go out to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the Beta and Winter-Soldier-88 for the brainstorming.

Murder's out of tune,  
And sweet revenge grows harsh.

– William Shakespeare, _Othello_, Act 5, Scene 2

Namaste,

Sunny

Murder's out of tune,

And sweet revenge grows harsh.

_Othello_, Act 5 Scene 2

**Avengers**

**Meme Shorts**

**Sweet Revenge Grows Harsh**

Dropping wearily into a chair between Steve and Bucky, Natasha helped herself to whatever was in the Chinese takeout containers, not caring what it was as long as it fed the beast gnawing a hole in her spine.

The men had been arguing since she came into the room without stopping to greet her. As always, Steve was being all righteous and patriotic. Whatever. Food was the priority at the moment. Manners came after shower, sleep, more food, and _coffee_.

"No. You're wrong, Buck," Steve declared in his moral high-ground tone. "If you kill a killer, the number of killers stays the same."

Natasha felt eyes on her. Looking to the left, Steve raised one eyebrow, silently asking for her opinion.

On her right, Bucky's expression said something quite different during their silent communication. She shrugged. Together, and with their mouths full, she and Bucky stated with authority, "Then kill _two_."

They high-fived each other, picked up their drinks, and knocked them back, slamming the empty glasses on the table.

Their statement seemed to end the argument for all of twenty seconds. Then, Steve huffed, and so began the start of yet another disagreement.

Too tired to listen, Natasha picked up her plate and pushed away from the table, still eating as she walked away. Steve's outrage following her down the hall to her room. Slamming the door blocked out the noise, but not the annoyance.

~~O~~

An unknown amount of time later, Natasha heard the door open and softly close again. A few minutes later, the bed shifted and she felt a pair of strong arms pull her against a firm chest. She breathed in his unique scent, sighed, and went back to sleep.

**End**


	5. High Heels and Red Lipstick

**A/N:** Spoiler alert for various genres, characters, situations, eras, and emotions, and not always Marvel.

For each chapter, the meme that inspired it will be posted as the story pic for reference. Where possible, the owner/creator will be notated either on the pic or in the author's notes. Most were found on the internet and didn't have the creator's info.

As always, many thanks go out to CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur for the Beta and Winter-Soldier-88 for the brainstorming.

Namaste,

Sunny

Heels and red lipstick will put the fear of God into people.

– Dita Von Teese

**Avengers**

**Meme Shorts**

**High Heels and Red Lipstick**

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Bucky didn't even bother to turn around. Sam was always watching and waiting for the Winter Soldier to show himself again.

_Quit bustin' my chops, Wilson. The Winter Soldier's retired. He's not coming back._

Bucky ignored Sam and went back to looking out the window. Sam's smirk was reflected in the glass next to Bucky's glare. Every time he used that expression, he had something up his sleeve. Bucky didn't expect now to be any different, and he was right. He also had the attention of the others present.

"So, tell me Barnes, in all the years you were the Asset, your interactions with people in general were limited to taking them out as a target or eliminating witnesses, men…" Sam's smile turned into a smirk, "_and_ women. Am I right?"

Not knowing where Sam was going by bringing up the past yet again, Bucky shrugged. "Yeah. What of it?"

Sam crossed his arms, obviously believing he had the upper hand. "A challenge." His eyes darted to where Steve was standing with Natalia and a few others, men _and_ women. Natalia full lips pursed in an attempt to keep a grin down. Her red lipstick and high-heeled boots brought to mind a brief memory to tickle his brain. He pushed it aside to concentrate on Sam's challenge.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room. No, not just dare. Double _dog_ dare."

Bucky hadn't heard of a double dog dare, but he got the meaning. "That's it? All I have to do is kiss the prettiest person in the room."

Inclining his head in agreement, Sam waved at the assembled group, "So, you up for it, or you gonna chicken out?"

From the first time they met, Bucky and Sam had what Natalia called a loath/tolerate relationship. She wasn't wrong, but he'd be damned if he'd let him get away with calling him a coward.

Bucky finished off his beer, set the bottle on a convenient surface, and stalked across the room, stopping in front of his best friend. "Steve…"

All eyes were on them as Steve blushed at the near-silent gasp. "Yeah?"

Meeting the eyes of the curious on-lookers, Bucky returned to Steve, laying a hand on each shoulder, saying quietly, "Steve… Move. I have to get to Natalia."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd that had the flavor of stifled laughter. As always, Natalia's luscious mouth was turned up in a half-smirk. Bucky ignored Steve's dumbfounded jaw-drop and pushed him out of the way.

And Natalia… Her green eyes locked with his just as they had the first time they met. Boldly, and without flinching, even daring him to engage with her. She had been the only one of those present who hadn't expressed fear upon that initial introduction.

Until recently, he hadn't remembered that their first meeting hadn't been on the streets of D.C. when she rode his shoulders like a bucking bronco or in Odessa several years ago. They first laid eyes on each other when she was just a child at the 2R facility. However, she was no longer a child, just as he was no longer a tool of HYDRA.

Bucky placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, intending to brush a soft kiss over her smooth cheek, but once again, she surprised him.

Natalia's hands gripped the front of his shirt, pulled him into her arms, and kissed him full on the lips. The moment their bodies touched, Bucky completely forgot they weren't alone. Everything around them faded away as he held her tightly to his chest so he could feel every glorious inch of her, and she him.

An unknown amount of time later, someone shook Bucky's shoulder, and he reluctantly released Natalia. Their eyes sought each other, and he could tell from the glassy stare that she'd enjoyed the kiss as much or even more than he had.

Smug and unrepentant, Bucky turned to Sam, raising one eyebrow. Grinning, he took the beer from Sam's hand and drank down a few swallows. About that time, a small hand wrapped around his arm below the bicep. He passed the bottle to Natalia. She finished it off, handed the empty to Sam, and turned them toward the dark hallway that led to the apartments.

"_Dobroy nochi_," Natalia sang out over her shoulder. At her door, Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure what to say after that amazing kiss. It was just his luck that she saved him the trouble. "They're expecting us to spend the night together, you know."

"Yeah." He searched his mind for more to say that didn't sound idiotic, coming up with nothing. "Well, good night."

Natalia grabbed his hand as he turned away, forcing him to look at her. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the rest of the team, would we?"

"Uh," now that they were alone and she seemed to be asking him to stay the night, Bucky found himself even more at a loss for words. "No?"

Her smile widened. "Right answer."

She pushed the door open, walking backward, pulling him into the room with her. As the door slid shut, they went into each other's arms for another kiss.

**End**

_Dobroy nochi_ = Good night


End file.
